Happily Ever After?
by kandykatie
Summary: Everything is going fine for the happy couple, Ella and Prince Char, until Char's grandmother makes an unexpected and unwanted, appearance with a new suitor for her grandchild...
1. The Matchmaker

Ella perched on the seat of her armchair. She played with the seams of her gown while she waited nervously for her guests to arrive. It would be her first visit with the prince's extended family. She was especially anxious about making a good first impression on his grandmother, the dowager princess. She was rumoured to be especially harsh on commoners, and would certainly not be pleased to hear that her grandson, the heir to the throne, had married one! The prince, of course, had assured Ella that his family would simply adore her and except her into their family as a child accepts a gift. For a while Ella had been reassured, but then she had heard the whispers of the palace guards. The bets being placed on how long it would take before the dowager princess chased her out. But Ella knew that no matter how awful the princess was, she would stay by her prince. He was everything and anything she could have asked for. She slid back in her chair and remembered the day she agreed to be his bride. It had been the single best day in her life. The sound of trumpets in the distance awoke her from her daydreaming: the royal family had arrived.

Ella hastily picked up her skirts and slipped on her glass slippers. They were her favourite shoes, for they held so many wonderful memories soaked into the glass. She hurried down the winding staircase, silently cursing the architecture that was causing her to be even later. She burst through the doors at the palace entrance. A warm breeze tinged with the scent of the baker's goods wafted into the palace. Fortunately for Ella, The procession had not yet reached the palace gates. She made her way to the throne, and gracefully took the seat next to Prince Char. He lovingly pecked her on the cheek and praised her for making it on time. He was aware of her tendency to lose track of time. It was one of the qualities that he loved about her. Whenever she arrived, it seemed just right. The prince looked up. He could see his grandmother's red and gold coloured carriage approaching. Six handsome cream coloured horses pulled it closer and closer. Although he would never tell Ella, he was secretly nervous about how his grandmother would feel about Ella. He wasn't sure if she even knew about him breaking his betrothal with the hideous Princess Jean. He hoped she did. It would have given her time to calm herself; she would have been furious when she found out, as she had arranged the betrothal herself and greatly prided herself on the match. He could barely recall when he had last seen Princess Jean. He had been barely seven, and she already a young woman of eighteen. Even then, she was spoiled. The stories of the betrothal celebration counted nine changes of dress by the princess, each less flattering than the last.

Finally, the dowager princess' carriage pulled up to the gates. The driver stepped out first, and assisted the princess to elegantly exit the coach.

"Presenting, her Highness, Princess Louise!" The announcer's voice filled the streets. People lined the crowded streets, pushing to catch a glimpse of Princess Louise, who had not returned to visit her grandson in over ten years. She was but a legend to the children, and a cruel memory to the others. One woman from each family was made to serve her in some way, until she was banished by her father who realised that a rebellion might have arisen if she stayed any longer.

The dowager princess strutted towards the throne. She scrutinized her family for a moment.

"What," she demanded icily, "Is _this_?"

Ella glanced over her shoulder, trying to figure out what princess Louise was talking about. Suddenly it dawned on her. Her new grandmother in-law to be was talking about her. Ella tensed instinctively and looked at Char.

"Hello, Grandmother" he said calmly, ignoring her comment. "It's been a while; I hope you are doing well."

"I was," she said, eying Ella disgustedly, "until I saw her. Now answer me!" she commanded. "Who. Is. She?"

Prince Char sighed. He knew that the dowager princess was determined not to rest until she found out his news. She obviously didn't know about his new marriage arrangements.

"Grandmother," he said formally, "This is Ella, my bride,"

The dowager princess' eyes grew in size, and her beautifully powdered face turned a dark scarlet. "What did you say, grandson?" the princess' voice was dangerously low, "Have you forgotten about Princess Jean?"

"No, grandmother, I love Ella now." The prince looked tenderly at Ella, and she smiled self-consciously back at him.

"Love!" Princess Louise spat, "Love! You know nothing about the word. Love is what an heir must have for his country, not for some silly country girl!" She smiled wickedly, "But love is what you'll have, Char, and when you have it, you'll forget all about this… Ella…" she said Ella's name as though it burned her tongue to say it. Prince Char and Ella both knew then that the dowager princess had an unpleasant surprise in store for them.


	2. Arguments

Arguments 

"Don't be silly Char, of course you'll marry Arielle!"

Princess Louise's voice drifted through the cracks in the doors to where Ella was huddled. She shivered in the cool of the closet. She was cold, but she needed to hear this discussion. Char had warned her about the frigid temperature, but she had worn only a thin silk coat. Before going down to wear his grandmother wanted to meet him, Char had told Ella to listen from the hiding spot in which she now sat. Eavesdropping on their conversation had been even more upsetting than she had feared. She knew that Char would love her no matter what, but she also knew that the dowager princess was determined to have him wed Arielle.

"She's a child, barely even eight years old Grandmother!" It was Char's voice, and it was angrier than Ella had heard him before. She could barely recognize the voice of the gentle Char she knew under the veil of fury that had taken him over.

"Oh Char," Louise heaved a sigh. "Stop acting like an immature child, that's older than you were when _you _were betrothed."

"And that worked out fine, didn't it!" Char's sarcastic answer was partially drowned out by his grandmother's indignant interruption.

"It would have worked out wonderfully if it weren't for that… that…" Ella could practically hear the disgust dripping from the princess' lips, "that uncouth commoner pig!"

Ella flinched. She could take being called a commoner or a pig despite her being a noble, but she despised being called uncouth. After spending years at finishing school, tortured by Hattie and Olive, she found herself as polite and well-mannered as any of the royal family, if not more so, as she could handle constructive criticism.

"And that's final!" she heard Char finish. She could tell by now that he was winning the argument, but that the princess would not give up and subtly try to pair together Char and Arielle. Ella knew that even if Char did win the quarrel, the dowager princess would loathe her and scorn her at every occasion.

The door to Princess Louise's room opened and Prince Char stepped out. "Fine," Ella could now hear the princess' voice very clearly, and she could immediately tell that the resignation in it was completely faked. "But at least, for your old grandmother's sake, be good to Arielle,"

Prince Char spun around.

"Arielle? She's not here is she?"

"What did you expect, Char? Me not to bring your wife to be?"

Prince Char gritted his teeth. "Listen to me, Grandmother. _I will not marry Arielle._"

The door slammed, and Ella came out of her hiding place to join Char. Together they walked up the spiral staircase in silence, thinking of the weeks ahead while the Princess was in the palace.


	3. Servants

**The Prince's niece**

Ella slowly opened her eyes. Beside her lay Prince Char, also draped in an elegant robe. He blinked a few times, and then smiled at her. He pecked her on the cheek and crawled out of their bed. She listened quietly to the peaceful sounds of morning; Prince Char sorting through the wardrobe, the servants boiling water for tea, the little sparrows outside the windowsill chirping… and then:

"_You_ expect _me_ to drink this bitter drink you servants call tea?" It was the dowager princess, and she was livid. "There's absolutely no honey in this slop! Is this how you low-born commoners treat royalty?"

Ella hastened with her frock. She rushed out the door of her apartments to find Princess Louise towering over a petrified servant. "Princess!" Ella cried with alarm, she knew the servants were either timid or were easily offended. "Please, your highness let me handle this."

Princess Louise sniffed, "Yes, just like a commoner like you to stand up for a servant. Just like them, I suppose you were once, weren't you now?"

Ella ignored the offensive remarks, and said calmly to the dowager princess, "Allow me to fix your tea, Princess Louise."

The princess barked out harsh laughter. "The servant's friend becoming a servant! I'd expect none less from you. Don't bother, I'll have one of my ladies do it for me." She turned on her heel and left Ella and the servant girl standing alone together, Ella having missed another opportunity to tell the princess that she was in fact of noble birth.

"My lady, I—" the young servant began.

"Sh…" Ella hushed the girl, "I know how she is. I'll have another servant attend to my lady the princess."

The servant smiled gratefully. "Thank you my lady." Her voice shook with relief. The poor girl had obviously been terrified by her brief encounter with Princess Louise. "Thank you." She repeated, and left down the hallway, more words of gratitude echoing down the corridor.

"Ella?" The prince was calling her. "Ella!" Ella opened the door to her chambers; the prince smiled. "There you are. My grandmother would like us to join her in the sitting room" he grimaced. "It shouldn't be too long."

"I'll be there as soon as I can," replied Ella. "I must attend to finding a replacement servant for her Highness."

Char sighed. "Not again." He said, exasperated. "If I recall, she was quite pleased with Lady Patrice. I'll see to it that she is notified of her new duties. Poor woman…" he added, under his breath.


	4. The Prince's Niece

**The Prince's Niece**

Prince Char and Ella sat side by side in awkward silence opposite Princess Louise. She sat imposingly in a luxurious red velvet seat, while Char and Ella sat on the other side of the cramped sitting room in uncomfortable wooden chairs. The room wasn't tiny, it only felt tiny because of all the jewel-encrusted furniture Princess Louise had ordered from her favourite shops in the nearby towns. Anything considered 'quaint' by the dowager princess was exquisite from anyone else's point of view.

Finally, the princess spoke.

"It has come to my attention that my grandson has made the most unfortunate decision to take you as his wife. Despite this foolishness, I will allow the marriage to proceed."

At this, although Prince Char rolled his eyes, confident that the marriage would have happened even without her consent, Ella heaved a sigh of relief.

Princess Louise glared daggers at Ella.

"To prove yourself worthy, you must complete a series of tasks—"

"_Grandmother!" _protested Char, outraged by Louise's boldness.

Ella silenced the Prince and replied coolly to the Princess, "I will complete whatever you have to ask of me, your Highness." Although her voice revealed no emotions, Char could see the fear on her face. The princess smiled a grin that made Ella cringe inside.

"So be it. I will introduce your first task immediately." The princess motioned towards one of the many deep violet curtains hanging on the walls that hid the doorways the royal family's chambers. A royal guard stepped into the parlour, followed by a young girl of maybe nine. She swept back her shoulder-length blonde hair and stepped cautiously into the centre of the room. Ella peered over Char's broad shoulders to get a look at the girl. The guard was prodding her into the centre of the room but the girl seemed reluctant to move from her space hidden from view behind two large golden candlesticks.

"Elaine, _enter_!" spat the princess.

Elaine trod softly to the middle of the room, her coal black slippers clicking on the hardwood floor. Louise rose from her chair, and Char and Ella followed.

"Elaine darling, how _are _you?" cooed Louise, pinching Elaine's rosy cheeks. All the spite from her voice had gone, leaving only a sickly sweet tone obviously left to impress anyone who might be watching.

"This," the princess gestured to Elaine, "is my great-granddaughter, Elaine of Swathsberte. She will be residing in the palace while you take care of her," she turned to Ella as she said the last bit and then swept out of the parlour.


	5. Odd Silence

After Ella had dutifully shown Elaine to her suite, she returned to her own rooms where she found a hastily written note from the Prince explaining that he had received a call from one of his ambassadors about another ogre situation. After slipping on a silk nightgown, Ella lay in bed feeling lonely and sorry for herself. The usually luxurious feeling of the bed had been replaced by a cold emptiness where Char usually slept. Soon, Ella's thoughts turned to young Elaine. Ella was curious about her; she had hardly spoken a word during her tour of the palace. Although to anyone else this sort of behaviour would be considered rude, but Ella knew what it was like to suddenly be deposited in an unfamiliar place like a parcel. She resolved that the next day after breakfast she would introduce Elaine to the servants in the palace so that she wouldn't feel so isolated while Ella was attending to other guests.

When Ella awoke the next morning, sunshine was streaming through the window onto the bare pillow beside her head. Char had not yet returned, and so Ella ate breakfast alone before descending to the main hall where she was to meet Elaine. To her surprise, Elaine was conversing with Harold, Ella's least favourite of the palace guards. He leaned against a pillar, leering at Elaine, who appeared to be leaning back as far as possible without falling over. As Ella approached the two of them, she realised with a sick horror that she recognized the look of despair on Elaine's face: it was the same as the one that she herself had worn under the curse of obedience. Ella hid herself behind a sofa while she watched Elaine answer every question directed at her as curtly as possible. Harold persisted with unnecessary question, smirking at her every response. Elaine's cheeks flushed red, and Ella decided that she'd seen enough. She marched briskly towards Elaine and manoeuvred herself between Harold and Elaine before saying, "I believe you've had your fun for today, sir, if you'll excuse us, please." Harold sneered and turned away to bark some orders at the novices.

"Hush," Ella tried to calm down Elaine, who sniffed noticeably before rushing up the stairs. Ella followed as fast as she could, but she was no match for Elaine, who had locked herself in her bedroom before Ella reached the top of the staircase. "Elaine, _please_! I just want to speak to you!" Ella paused, and heard muffled sobs from behind the closed doors. "Elaine! Open the door!" She tried a sharper tone, but then decided on a more soothing approach. "I know what you're going through Elaine, and it's not easy, but I can help you…" The door slowly creaked open, and Elaine's flushed and tear-streaked face appeared in the doorway. "You can?" she asked weakly, her eyes shining with hope.


	6. Revelations

Ella and Elaine sat together in Ella's favourite private sitting room in the palace. She found its wide windows and balconies calming, and she loved to bask in the sunshine on the veranda. Ella sat on the dark green velvet armchair across from Elaine on the matching sofa. She listened carefully to Elaine's story, retaining every important detail that would help her to find Elaine's fairy godmother.

Elaine told her of her arrogant and filthy rich parents in Swathsbert, and of how they had become frustrated of her silence and had become more and more angry over the years. The Duke and Duchess had not been able to understand their daughter's "gift" from her fairy godmother: they had spent weeks before Elaine's birth trying to find the best fairy godmother; how could anything have gone wrong? The gift had seemed harmless at the time. It should have only made for a delightfully well-mannered girl. Nobody had noticed the problems to come with the gift. It should have been prevented. Ella gasped when she heard the curse. Speak only when spoken to, and never to a man. The stupidity of the fairy was almost unfathomable. Elaine had been blamed for her problems; she hadn't been accepted into the court, and had neither friends nor suitors.

Ella waited patiently to hear any mention of the fairy godmother's name; she knew that Elaine needed to get her facts in order after keeping this terrible secret within her soul for so many years. Ella had been listening good-naturedly for several hours when Elaine finally mentioned the ignorant fairy that had bestowed this curse upon an innocent child. Ella sat up straight and paid even closer attention to what Elaine was saying. If she missed the name the first time, Elaine might think that she wasn't listening, and would refuse to continue.

"My parents were so angry that I couldn't greet their guests and make them look good in society, that no matter how often I asked, they wouldn't tell me my fairy godmother's name."

Ella sank in her chair. This would slow down her search for the fairy considerably.

" They refused to blame her, and they thought that I would insult her and that she would tell everyone how poorly raised I was. My mother's biggest concern was that she would become the most scandalous gossip to hit the kingdom." Elaine recounted bitterly, "They thought that discipline was the best solution. I spent my days locked up inside with a tutor, and if the day hadn't gone well, I spent the nights in a cold grey room in the cellar."

Elaine paused, and Ella sighed in pity for the poor girl who had undergone so much. Only then did she notice that Elaine's eyelids were fluttering closed and that she was looking exhausted. Her head began to droop onto one shoulder, and the sweet young girl presented the image of a pixie drained of its energy. Ella gently placed a blanket over Elaine, and she herself went to sleep on a sofa, not wanting Elaine to be frightened if she were to wake up alone.

In the calm darkness, it was easier for Ella to think. She needed a plan…. If only Elaine had some recollection of who the fairy was, or who was present when she received the gift. Ella mentally made a list of all the people who might have useful information. She couldn't ask the Duke or Duchess of Swathsbert, they would be outraged that Ella was intruding in the family's private affairs. Princess Louise would have the same reaction, she reasoned, and any other relatives may share those sentiments. As Ella settled into her temporary bed, it dawned on her… The chamber of records would have everything that she would need to know. Although she'd never visited the legendary fortress, she'd heard much about it The walls had been constructed out of marble, so that no record could be stolen or destroyed. The man who held the prestigious title of Keeper of the Documents was none other than Sir Eberhard of Wensmanshire, who was a good friend of Ella's father. She didn't know much about the man, except that he was lax about his job, and didn't taken it seriously despite its importance to the kingdom. Ella recalled seeing Sir Eberhard only once, when she was a young teenager. She'd been attempting to serve the large man a tea, when she tripped over her apron and spilled the hot beverage all over him. Her father had been livid, but Sir Eberhard just laughed and told Ella not to worry. If he remembered her, Ella was sure that she could find the information that she needed; she'd heard her father saying that the old knight never denied favours to friends. The only problem, she then realised, would be reaching the chamber of records. It was far away, and it would take a long journey to reach it.

When Ella next awoke, it was dawn. Elaine was gone, and a shadowed figure was standing in the doorway. Ella sat up and rubbed her eyes. There, in the doorway, was Princess Louise, with a revolting smirk on her face. Ella began to speak, but was interrupted by Louise's smug voice.

"I took the pleasure of moving Elaine to a room more… suited to her attitude." Began the princess. "Very much like that disgusting creature, in fact." She smiled to herself, showing tainted teeth and sending chills down Ella's spine.

"What have you done with her?" demanded Ella

"Why, I thought I'd done you a favour, seeing as she'd obviously invaded your privacy."  
"Where is she?" asked Ella again, but to no avail. Louise continued in the same sweet tone.

"I never thought that you were quite suited to young Char, but I didn't realise that he would have you banished so soon! And for you two to scare a young thing like Elaine with all that shouting— "

"Stop speaking this nonsense and _tell me where Elaine is!_" cried Ella.

"Nonsense?" asked the princess in a mock incredulous pitch, "Well, I naturally assumed, what with Char leaving chambers with Arielle this morning…" she trailed off… "Oh! I hope I haven't offended you, and I suppose you're still getting over this argument. I'll leave you in peace."

The princess left, and slammed the door. Ella slumped down on the sofa and put her head in her hands. Suddenly, the magic of the palace seemed the fade into a grey reality. Nothing was working out for her. She hardly saw her prince, and she was stuck in a rivalry with one of the most powerful women in the realm. A tear seeped through the cracks between her fingers, which seemed to jolt her into realising what was happening. She was simply allowing the walls of her new life to crumble around her, without doing anything about it. And if Char really was interested in Arielle… well, then she could always find something else to do with her life. She didn't need the palace any more than the palace seemed to need her.

_First things first, _she thought, _I need to find Elaine._

She could only imagine what kind of hell Louise would have put the pitiful little girl into after socializing with the other palace outcast. As Ella walked down the corridors, she realised how true that title had become. Guards who would once wave and smile now turned away. Rumour had it that Louise paid several hundred gold chips to the guards for them to act hostile towards Ella. Ella didn't know who to turn to… if what Louise said about Char was true, then irritating him would only make matters worse. The guards would no longer speak directly to her, and only a few of her old friends kept in touch. Suddenly, gleaming silver caught her eye. She turned, to see none other than Char walking down the hall wearing his most elegant suit, flanking Princess Arielle. Arielle was a young girl; her attractive face was obviously professionally made-up. The rouge on her cheeks matched her eyes perfectly, and her blond locks bounced just the right amount to flatter her v-necked gown.

Ella couldn't think where Prince Char would be taking the princess in such sophisticated attire without telling her. A ball? A banquet? Some celebration? As she looked at Char's smiling face, Ella hid her own, which was tear-streaked and flushed from crying. The sick feeling in her stomach began to spread, and she dashed down the nearest stairway. She'd never been down them before, but she was sure she'd find a way back up.

When she reached the bottom of the staircase, Ella leaned on the cool stone wall and sank down to the ground, until her knees touched her face. She didn't know how long she sat there, weeping, but she came out of her own grief when she heard sobs that were not her own. She stood up slowly, and after stretching out her legs, followed the sound of the pathetic cries. All of a sudden, Ella recognized the sounds echoing around the stone tunnel… With a horrible realisation, Ella began to sprint down the hallway. She didn't pay attention to the many prisoners in the cells to either side of her, she only followed where the sound was taking her. When she finally reached the end of the long hallway, she came to a rotted wood door. Ella took a deep breath, and took hold of the icy handle. The knob twisted stiffly, and the door creaked open. Ella shoved it, and it swung off its hinges. Rushing in, Ella took Elaine in her arms and rocked the bawling girl back and forth. Footsteps pounded in the hallway, and a silhouette was projected onto the wall of the grimy cell. Then, all Ella could smell was the dirt caked on the ground, and all she could see was darkness. She heard one scream, and then nothing. _Elaine! _She thought, as her mind plummeted into a calm nothingness.


End file.
